The English Teacher
by oatmealtennant
Summary: Smut with David Tennant's character MR. Logan in Comic Relief


"Schul suckz"

Who would have guessed that such simple words written on your test sheet would have been enough to put you on extra English classes.

It wasn't that you were a bad student or that you didn't care about school as the answers in your test suggested, (you weren't even sure that what you did would be enough, you even thought that you needed to start playing dumb just to get what you wanted).

There was this teacher in your school, the English teacher and he only performed substitution and extra classes.

But that's normal, many teachers only do substitution classes, but the thing about this particular teacher was that he was ridiculously hot.

Like, see him crossing the corridors and noticing that your panties were wet just like magic.

Every time you saw him crossing the hall with his suitcase and brown blazer and tie over a white shirt, you just couldn't help of imagining him bending you over the desks and fuck you mercilessly. You were almost sure he already noticed you staring with a dreamy and lustful look at his crotch as he walked by.

This week you were very conveniently the only one in the English extra class. You sat there waiting for .

Once again, you caught yourself daydreaming about him, his perfect brown hair locks, how you would grip them as he would remove your panties, tear your legs apart and drive you to an intense orgasm.

You noticed the wetness between your legs and not being able to avoid it, you ran your fingers teasingly over your body making you tremble with desire.

"I said good afternoon (Y/N)." says as he settled his suitcase on his table and he glanced over at you.

"Oh, good afternoon ." you say quickly sitting upright and tearing your hand apart from your needy areas and setting it on the table trying to pretend that you weren't going to masturbate over him even if you were 100% sure that he saw you.

He had this cute smile on his face as he walked over to the door and locked it and then leaned on the table next to yours.

"Looks like today, it's just going to be me and you." he says opening his English book and setting it on his knee. "Today we are going to do some revision work on Shakespeare okay?"

"Looks like today it's just going to be me and you." he says opening his English book and sitting it on his knee. "Today we are going to do some revision on Shakespeare okay?"

You nodded quickly as he turned around to write on the board, you immediately stuck one finger in you and moved it quickly, completely mad with desire and still not sure of what had gotten into you, your vagina making some sloppy sounds that you tried to cover but there was no way he wasn't listening to them.

He turned around and he just smirked and sat on the table behind yours and ran his fingers on your hair as he spilled random facts about Shakespeare's life while you sat on your place, suckling on the finger covered in your juices.

"Don't like English do you?" he asked right into your ear with his thick Scottish accent.

You mumbled a yes, suddenly you felt his hands move into your breasts, his hands pressing hard against your chest. "Oh Sir…" You let out a moan, he was being slightly rough with you but it hurted so good, just like you always dreamt.

The teacher picked you up quite easily and laid you on the desks, pinning you down with his strong body as he moved his hands along your school uniform buttons, quickly opening your shirt and tugging at your bra, making your boobs bounce on their escape from their black cotton prison.

He had this delighted look on his face as he slid your bra straps out of the way and ran his cold fingers over your hard nipples and nipped at them.

Not being able to take it in anymore, you pulled him by his tie and whispered on his ear "Fuck me sir."

His cold fingers were moving along your warm and soft skin when you realised that he had been kissing his way down on you and that he had your panties between his teeth.

He kissed his way up your body again and he spent sometime paying attention to your bosoms with his tongue, lips and oh teeth – just a little.

If you weren't wet before, you definitely were wet now. You could feel the sticky mess running from your folds and dripping in the desks where it started to make a little pool.

You moved your hand to the back of his neck, pulling him for a kiss making sure to tug a little at his bottom lip, and guiding his hand to your needy core, trying to get him to relieve some pressure on you.

"Please Sir, fuck me."

He ran his hand over your clit gently before he made his way down on you again, leaving a trail of kisses all over your body.

"Hurry up Sir, I can't wait for you anymore!" You whispered just when he was about to reach your cunt, you bucked your hips up so that he buried his face in you, going back to the sitting position as you played with the brown silky hair belonging to the man between your legs, licking your sensible bundle of nerves until you were about to reach heaven.

When the professor stopped, you noticed how swollen his lips were and just how attractive he looked with your moisture in his luscious red lips.

He sat again on the desk and you took the moment and used it to rest your head on his lap and fumble with his belt.

Quickly pulling his boxers down and grabbing a hold of his thick middle aged man cock, taking in the beauty of his aroused and throbing penis.

He grabbed a hold of himself and guided his member towards your mouth, you immediately wrapped your mouth around him and sucked on his sensitive head. "Oh my lord!" he kept mouthing.

You looked up to him as he started to push your head until his cock was hitting your throat, you bobbed your head up and down, trying to use as much tongue as you could.

wiggled out of your mouth before he had anytime to cum on your mouth and before you could savour his seed and he pulled you to his lap and grabbing a hold of your hips, he guided you on your way down on him, he was so thick that he had you full and that turned out to be pleasingly painful so pleasingly painful that every time he moved, you let out a moan that he had hush by pressing his lips to yours.

You felt that your orgasm was about to come and damn that felt great! You inner walls clenched around him milking the cum out of his cock as you two hit your peeks.

He collapsed to the desks, with you over him, both of you still panting.

"Now, (Y/N) would you care for not masturbating in my classes?" he asked with a teasing smile.

You took a look at him and pretended to be think about it. "Well, to quote hamlet act III, scene III line 87: No."


End file.
